


Torn Apart

by lovealways_sterek



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Heart Break, M/M, Sad, vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/lovealways_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've had fights before, but not like this. He knew they'd end, but not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Apart

Derek’s eyes lingered on the trail of footprints that Stiles left behind. They’ve gotten into fights before, but never like this. He knew they’d end eventually, but not like this.

Derek was tired of constantly coming in second to everyone else, and Stiles was tired of him being so jealous.

The main cause of his frustration was Lydia. He knew how Stiles used to feel about her and it always made him a little insecure. Sure, he knew Lydia didn’t feel that way about him, and he knew Stiles would never cheat on him, but that didn’t stop the thoughts from whirling through his mind.

It didn’t help at all that Stiles had been spending a  _lot_ more time with Lydia lately. He was always with her, always on the phone with her, always at her house. He was with her so much that Stiles smelled more like her, than he did Derek. 

Stiles always just seemed to laugh a little louder, and smile a little bigger when he was around Lydia. 

After a while of biting his tongue, Derek couldn’t hold back any longer and confronted Stiles when he  _reeked_ of Lydia to the point where her Chanel perfume burned his nose. He meant to be calm but he the Alpha inside got the best of him and he immediately started screaming. 

“Why don’t you just go fucking be with her then? Huh? She obviously makes you happier than I ever could.”

“What? Derek? What are you talking about?” Stiles said, taken aback by his boyfriends sudden harsh words.

“You fucking know what I’m talking about. Lydia. She’s all you ever talk about and you’re with her so fucking much that you reek of her tacky perfume that she drowns herself in.” Derek barked out the words, his eyes flashing a menacing red.

“Derek, what the fuc-“

“No, let me fucking speak. You seem so much happier around her. I can just tell by the way you look at her, you never look at me like that anymore. And when was the last time you had on a genuine smile when you were around me? It’s like you’re a different fucking person with her and-“

“Derek why are you acting like such a fucking brat?” Stiles responded, yelling right back in the Alpha’s face.

“Because it’s like you don’t love me anymore!”

“Maybe I don’t!” 

Derek stumbled back, like Stiles’ words had physically sent a blow to his chest. He looked up into Stiles eyes and he saw a mixture of hatred, and pain.

“What?” Was all Derek could choke out.

“Yeah, I fucking said it. You know what Derek, I am just so fucking sick and tired of you. All you do is treat me like shit and throw me around like a fucking rag doll and expect me to still be at your side at all times. When was the last you time you actually did something nice for me? Or said something nice to me? When was the last fucking time that you said you loved me?”

Derek was silent.

“Yeah, I don’t know either.”

“Just because I don’t say it, doesn’t mean I don’t.”

“Don’t give me that shit, Derek. You don’t even show it. All you do is make me feel like shit all the time.”

“I-I didn’t know you felt like that.”

“Yeah, because you barely bother to even fucking talk to me. You never ask how I am, or if everything is ok. It’s like you don’t even care.”

“But Stiles, I DO care.”

“Save it. You know, when I’m with Lydia, she actually makes me feel like I’m worth something. Yes, I smile and laugh more around her because she makes me happy. She talks to me, she  _listens_  to me and never judges me. She was always there when you fucking weren’t, which is basically always. She actually makes me feel special, like I matter. You  _know_  how I used to feel about her and my feelings for you over shadowed that but now they’re back, and mine for you are gone. Fucking gone, Derek.”

Derek didn’t know what to say. He had no clue that Stiles felt that way. Maybe he didn’t listen enough, maybe he didn’t show he cared enough. He did care, he knew he did, he loved that kid with all his fucking heart, but Stiles just couldn’t see that. He stood there, with his lips pressed into a tight line because he still had no idea as to what to say to his raging boyfriend. 

“Nothing to say? I’m not fucking surprised. You know what, Derek, I don’t think I can do this anymore. I really don’t. Good-bye.”

“But Stiles, please! We can, we can fix this. Please, just don’t go, you’re all that I have left…” It was true, Stiles was all he had. Scott refused to be apart of his pack and his entire family had been taken from him. Derek felt pathetic.

“It’s too late to try and “fix” things. I’m done trying because I’m the only one that ever did try. I’m sorry Derek, I just can’t.” He turned on his heel and went to walk away when Derek grabbed his arm.

“Stiles, please!” Stiles snatched his arm from Derek’s grip and shot him a look filled with hatred.

“Good-bye, Derek.” When he turned to leave, Derek didn’t try to stop him this time. He felt his heart shatter as he watched all he had left walk away into the pale shadows of the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a picture I saw on tumblr. On my tumblr (lovealways-sterek) I have the picture with this fic attached to it. Non beta'd!


End file.
